


Persian Mandala

by Aoife



Category: Ancient Persian Religion & Lore
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Hand Colored Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife





	Persian Mandala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).




End file.
